Au delà
by Amako-sama
Summary: Chine n'est pas vraiment curieux. Mais il y a des mystères qui ne s'expliquent pas. Comme pourquoi Russie porte toujours une écharpe, un manteau et des gants. Qu'a-t-il à cacher ? M pour lime.


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Je sais que je suis absente de mes fandoms habituels ces derniers temps, mais je traverse une période blanche qui me prive de toute capacité cérébrale personnelle.

Voilà pourquoi l'OS que je vous offre aujourd'hui est un cadeau, à demi-commandé par** Ore-sama** chérie (dédicace à ton awesome-toi si tu passes par là, donc laisse un mot !) et offert à **Orin-nyan**.

Le deal était une histoire d'amour avec lemon. J'avais juré de m'appliquer, vraiment. Mais les lemons sont vraiment au dessus de mes forces. J'ai tenu jusqu'à la nudité complète. Puis j'ai voulu écrire *roulements de tambours* la suite du lemon (et noooon, pas de gros mots !) et je me suis bloquée. Mais genre, net. Impossible d'écrire la suite. C'est plus fort que moi, les lemons me dégoûtent. Que ce soit du slash, du yuri, du het, un threesome, que sais-je, ça me rebute complètement.

Bref, donc pas de lemon mais un bon gros lime et des mentions un peu trash de torture et de blessures.

Bonne lecture tout de même et n'oubliez pas la review !

* * *

Chine n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement curieux. Il pouvait être intrigué, évidemment, mais jamais il n'était tiraillé par le besoin de savoir à tout prix, de découvrir les secrets ou les non-dits des autres. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature. Mais il devait avouer que parfois, certaines choses titillaient sa curiosité, et la nation n'était pas contre le fait d'avoir les informations qui l'intéressaient. Et là, Yao devait admettre qu'il était intrigué. Non, il était même frustré à l'idée de ne pas savoir.

Voilà ce qui était. Russie n'était pas quelqu'un de très extraverti. Il n'aimait pas se lier aux autres -bon, sauf exceptions- et n'appréciait pas spécialement la compagnie des autres nations. Ça, Chine l'avait remarqué. Il n'était donc pas aisé de l'aborder et encore moins de lui poser des questions personnelles. Voilà pourquoi Yao n'avait pas encore osé lui demander ce qui lui posait problème. Russie portait, en toute circonstance, été comme hiver, un long manteau, une écharpe et des gants. Le seul bout de peau que l'on voyait de lui était son visage, et encore quand ses mèches de cheveux ne cachaient pas la peau diaphane.

Et ça, c'était bien ce qui surprenait la nation chinoise. Il comprenait qu'on puisse ne pas apprécier s'habiller légèrement, mais là ça virait carrément à l'obsession. Le russe ne supportait pas une seconde l'idée même d'être peau nue. Une fois, son écharpe avait faillit s'envoler et Ivan avait paniqué en la serrant si fort contre son cou que son visage en était devenu rouge, comme s'il étouffait. Cela avait marqué le début de l'enquête de Chine. Il _devait_ savoir. C'en était vital.

Néanmoins, il lui fallait trouver le moyen d'aborder Russie sans que cela ne semble étrange, sans que l'autre ne se bute. Et le problème était bien là. La nation chinoise prépara minutieusement son argumentation, contrant dans sa tête chacun des refus que pourrait lui faire Russie. Jusqu'au jour où il prit son courage à deux mains, influencé par un événement particulier.

La nation russe assistait une fois de plus à un meeting qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça et semblait s'ennuyer royalement. Chine ne le quittait pas des yeux, attendant un signe qui lui indiquerait pourquoi Russie refusait de se découvrir. Soudain, Grèce, qui était assis près d'Ivan, éternua violemment. La nation russe sursauta tout aussi violemment, s'agrippant par réflexe à son écharpe dont les points sautèrent sous la pression. Le tissu craqua, s'effila, découvrant un pan de peau de l'homme aux yeux prune.

Immédiatement, il devint si blanc qu'il en paraissait gris, arrêta presque de respirer en sentant le regard des autres sur lui et se leva d'un bond, repoussant sa chaise en arrière et la faisant chuter pour s'enfuir en courant de la salle, les pans de son blouson claquant derrière lui, les deux mains plaquées sur son cou pour protéger le trou de son écharpe. On n'avait pas revu Ivan de toute une semaine. Quand il revint, il portait son écharpe habituelle, dont on voyait les points grossiers pour la recoudre, et une seconde juste en dessous qui cachait les quelques centimètres qui auraient pu échapper à la vigilance du russe.

Cela plus qu'autre chose décida Chine à agir. Russie était son voisin, il ne voulait pas qu'il aille mal. Il se sentait concerné, plus que pour tout autre pays. Il avait été un allié, un ennemi, un collègue et même un camarade durant la guerre. Alors il s'inquiétait, il était curieux et voulait des réponses autant que l'apaisement de son ami et voisin.

Chine se leva de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il enfila une belle tunique de soie rouge qui, il l'espérait, rappellerait son fier drapeau communiste à la nation russe, brodée de fils d'or. Il mit un pantalon de toile noir et une paire de mocassins noirs. Enfin, il peigna ses cheveux doucement avant de les nouer sur le côté avec une broche de bambou sertie de perles. Puis il quitta son Palais caché dans la cité Interdite et se dirigea vers la demeure de Russie. Le temps ne comptait pas pour les nations, il y fut donc en un clin d'œil.

C'était une immense bâtisse, forte et imposante aux murs épais d'un blanc cassé, aux briques en terre cuite brune et aux nombreuses cheminées dont s'échappait une fumée blanche et opaque. Elle était puissante, vieille et impressionnante, tout comme son habitant. Chine se planta devant la porte et agrippa le lourd battoir de laiton qu'il claqua deux fois contre son socle, sursautant alors que le son résonnait dans l'air.

Yao entendit les pas claquer contre le marbre du sol, le bruit du cuir qui couinait au fur et à mesure que la nation russe approchait de la porte. Les lourds battants de bois s'ouvrirent légèrement, laissant voir la moitié du visage d'Ivan. La nation chinoise lui fit un sourire hésitant et Russie, intrigué, ouvrit la porte en grand pour le laisser entrer, sans dire un mot. La grande nation conduisit Chine jusqu'à une grande pièce carrelée de noir et de blanc et uniquement meublée d'une grande table en bois massif et de chaises capitonnées de velours rouge.

Tous deux s'assirent et Russie fixa Chine dans les yeux, attendant qu'il prenne la parole pour expliquer la raison de sa venue. Yao prit une grande inspiration, sentant le rouge de gêne colorer ses joues. Le moment était venu. Il allait devoir expliquer ce qu'il voulait savoir sans avoir l'air ridicule et sans buter Russie et qu'il ne le jette dehors. Le brun se racla la gorge en tressant nerveusement ses cheveux posés sur son épaule.

- да, Yao ?

- Hum, je voulais... je voulais te demander quelque chose, aru.

- Je t'écoute.

- Eh bien, je me posais une question.

- да?

- Pour... pourquoi tu portes toujours un manteau, une écharpe, et des gants ? Aru ?

La transformation fut instantanée. Le visage avenant de Russie s'assombrit, il fronça les sourcils et grimaça fortement alors que ses yeux se voilaient. Chine regretta immédiatement d'avoir posé la question. Bredouillant pour s'excuser, il voulut se lever avant qu'un détail ne l'arrête. Une larme perlait au coin de l'œil d'Ivan. Chine s'arrêta tout de suite. Il se leva doucement de sa chaise et s'approcha de la grande nation, s'agenouillant devant lui pour lui prendre ses mains gantées.

- Explique-moi.

- Je...

Russie sanglotait presque à présent, les larmes dévalant ses joues pâles pour rouler sur sa mâchoire.

- Ivan, aru...

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi es-tu venu, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

- Je m'inquiète, aru, voilà pourquoi.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Tu le comprends ? Tu ne _veux_ pas !

Ivan s'était releva, rejetant les mains de Chine des siennes et repoussant sa chaise, se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant la silhouette frêle de Yao. Il semblait dans une rage folle et la vieille nation craignit un instant que le russe ne le frappe. Le brun se releva à son tour, reculant d'un pas par précaution. Pourtant, son geste n'eut pas l'impact qu'il aurait escompté. Une douleur sourde sembla voiler le regard violet de la nation russe et il eut un geste de recul, comme frappé en plein cœur.

- Tu vois, tu fuis, да ? Tu ne veux pas savoir, alors tu vas t'en aller et ne jamais revenir.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, aru. Je veux savoir. Je veux que tu me racontes et que tu me fasses confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance, да ? Tu es mon ennemi !

- Non Ivan. Je suis ton allié, ton voisin et ton ami.

Yao avait utilisé sa voix de nation, celle qui transpirait les millénaires qu'il avait vécu, celle qui faisait sentir tous ceux qui l'entendait comme des enfants. Mais Russie n'entendit que la douceur à peine voilée. Peut-être fusse cela, ou peut-être qu'il remarqua la tunique rouge et or en rappel à son drapeau, mais il tourna les talons, invitant d'un geste de main la nation chinoise à le suivre.

Intrigué mais toujours inquiet, Yao le suivit alors qu'il traversait l'immense demeure, les talons des bottes de Russie claquant sur le sol devant lui alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une immense escalier en colimaçon qui s'enroulait autour d'un pilier de marbre blanc veiné d'or. Tous deux gravirent les marches jusqu'à atteindre le premier palier et un couloir marqueté d'un bois rouge profond dans lequel Russie s'engouffra.

Rapidement, il s'arrêta devant une haute porte qu'il poussa doucement en cessant presque de respirer. Chine entendit la nuance puisque le seul son qui emplissait la pièce était celui de leur souffle. La porte s'ouvrir en un chuintement feutré et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Ivan.

Il y avait un haut lit à baldaquin aux lourds rideaux rouges, avec un édredon blanc qui tombait jusqu'au sol couvert d'une moquette épaisse. Les volets de la fenêtre étaient fermés, plongeant la chambre dans une douce obscurité. On voyait des étagères garnies de livres épais et abîmés par l'usage, ainsi qu'une boule à neige remplie de paillettes dorées qui chutaient sur une statue miniature de celle sur la Place Rouge de Moscou.

Chine retourna son regard vers la haute stature de la nation russe, la tête baissée et le regard planté dans le sol. Il posa une main apaisante sur son bras, caressant doucement le tissu de son manteau du bout du pouce. Russie se détacha lentement de lui, s'approchant de son lit pour s'y asseoir et attendant que Yao en face de même. Une fois assis près de lui, Chine tourna son regard vers le visage baissé d'Ivan, attentif.

- Je suis vieux, да. Pas autant que toi, mais vieux tout de même. J'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. J'ai été l'Empire le plus puissant du monde, je me suis battu contre les envahisseurs, j'ai construit la nation la plus grande qui ai jamais existé. Et tout cela a été détruit. Mes provinces se sont détachées de moi pour devenir indépendantes. Mais j'ai lutté et nous avons combattu les uns contre les autres. Ils étaient forts et j'étais seul contre tous. J'ai été blessé tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte. Alors je suis couturé de cicatrices. Da, voilà pourquoi je ne quitte jamais mes vêtements. Parce que je suis affreux, que je suis découpé et recousu, boursouflé et brûlé.

Chine n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant tout le discours de son ami, écoutant attentivement la nation lui raconter son histoire. Et maintenant, il était figé. Il ne comprenait pas. Amérique aurait été fier, France en aurait joué, Italie en aurait rit. Lui-même avait une grande cicatrice dans le dos à cause de Japon. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, cela faisait partie de lui. Qu'avait donc pu vivre Russie pour se cacher ainsi ?

- Montre-moi. Montre-moi, aru.

- N-NON ! Jamais de la vie !

- Tu m'as parlé, tu m'as fait confiance. Tu peux faire ça.

- Tu vas être dégoûté. Tu vas partir.

- Je te jure que non.

Russie tourna la tête vers lui et soupira avant de se relever du lit et de se mettre debout devant Chine. Il releva la tête, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Puis il attrapa un doigt de son gant gauche et tira lentement sur le tissu avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Puis il fit de même avec son autre main. Yao se saisit délicatement de sa main droite et la leva devant ses yeux. Des stries violacées barraient sa peau, ses doigts étaient brûlés et la peau rosée empêchait au russe de plier les phalanges correctement. Chine porta les doigts à sa bouche et les embrassa doucement, sentant Russie tressaillir.

- Arrête.

- Non.

- Arrête !

- Non.

Russie retira violemment sa main, la portant à son cœur comme pour la protéger. Retenant un nouveau sanglot, il posa ses mains sur son écharpe et la dénoua lentement avant de la poser sur le lit, suivie de la seconde. Son cou était moucheté de plaques rouges et la peau fondue semblait pulser de chaleur. La gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux, Russie déboutonna le premier cran de son lourd blouson beige. Lentement, il défit un à un les boutons jusqu'à ce que les deux pans tombent de chaque côté de lui, avant de laisser le manteau chuter au sol.

Il ne portait plus qu'une chemise qui suivit rapidement le manteau. Chine ne put retenir un glapissement. Le torse de Russie n'était qu'une seule immense ecchymose, constellé de cicatrices boursouflées et de brûlures, la chair arrachée avait cicatrisé en un amalgame de peau rougeâtre et rosée. Ses bras étaient griffés de larges cratères de peau nue, violacée et creusée. Chine sentit la nausée poindre et il retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur qui n'échappa pas au regard acéré de Russie.

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Tu ne veux pas savoir, ça te dégoûte !

Cette fois, Russie pleurait vraiment. Il tenta de se baisser pour ramasser ses vêtements et s'en couvrir immédiatement, mais Chine donna un coup de pied dans le tas de tissu pour l'éloigner. Puis il se plaça devant Ivan, le fixant droit dans les yeux alors que ses mains couraient sur la peau abîmée du russe.

- Arrête Ivan. Je suis désolé, c'était la surprise, pas le dégoût. Tu es magnifique. Ton corps est la preuve d'à quel point tu es vaillant, de combien tu t'es battu pour des valeurs que tu pensait justes. Tu y a cru jusqu'au bout et tu as fait confiance. Tu portes les marques de cette confiance trahie, de tes combats mais aussi de ta loyauté. Alors oui, tu es magnifique. Et je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde le contraire, tu m'entends, aru ?

- Yao... да.

- Très bien.

Alors Chine caressa avec un peu plus d'insistance le corps de son voisin, parcourant le réseau de cicatrices et les veines qu'on percevait parfois en filigrane sous les brûlures. Puis il s'avança lentement, attendant un geste pour l'arrêter, avant de poser ses lèvres sur une large balafre qui zébrait le torse de Russie. Il en suivit le tracé du bout de la langue, remontant jusqu'à la clavicule qu'il mordilla doucement. Ivan tressaillit sous la caresse mais ne le repoussa pas.

Prenant cette absence de réponse pour ce qu'elle était, Chine poussa doucement le torse de Russie pour le faire reculer jusqu'au lit où il l'allongea sans rencontrer aucune résistance. La nation la plus ancienne déboutonna rapidement sa tunique de soie et se débarrassa de ses chaussures avant de se ré-attaquer au torse d'Ivan sur lequel il déposa une série de baisers papillons. Puis il trouva un téton qu'il mordilla doucement, tirant des soupirs rauques au russe qui s'arqua doucement.

Chine ne voulait pas réfléchir. La curiosité était un vilain défaut alors il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il était allongé sur la nation russe en train de le faire gémir de frustration. Il abandonna le premier téton pour s'occuper du deuxième qu'il suçota en caressant la bosse naissante du pantalon d'Ivan, lui tirant un grognement avant qu'il ne se tortille sous lui. Russie ne resta pas plus longtemps inactif. Il attrapa Chine par les épaules et inversa leurs positions pour se retrouver à demi-allongé au dessus de lui, suspendu par ses bras de part et d'autre du visage de son amant.

Ivan se baissa avec lenteur et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Yao qui approfondi le baiser, mordillant la pulpe de la lèvre du russe et caressant sa langue suavement, les engageant dans un combat affamé. Chine ne put retenir un gémissement qui fit sourire Russie. L'homme aux yeux violets descendit lentement le long de la mâchoire du brun, traçant son parcours de sa langue avant de se poser sur son cou et de suçoter doucement sa peau jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge vif. Yao avait agrippé les épaules musclées du russe, respirant par à coup à chaque morsure que Ivan ajoutait à son corps.

Le russe posa ensuite ses lèvres sur le torse du brun, lui rendant la pareille en suçotant un de ses tétons tout en massant l'autre de la pulpe de ses doigts. Puis, sans abandonner son travail avec ses mains, il descendit le long du torse fin de Yao, traçant des cercles de sa bouche jusqu'au creux de ses reins qu'il embrassa doucement. La nation chinoise eut un rire, chatouillé par le souffle de Ivan sur sa peau. Puis le russe ramena ses mains vers l'élastique du pantalon de Yao qu'il fit jouer un moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur ses mains. Et tout se brisa.

Un long gémissement, semblable à celui d'une bête blessée, jaillit de sa gorge alors qu'il ramenait ses mains vers son torse pour les cacher de sa vue. Comment pouvait-il toucher quelqu'un avec sa peau mutilée et boursouflée, si laide ? Comment pouvait-il toucher _Yao_ ? Le chinois était bien trop bien pour lui, il méritait quelqu'un d'autre. Le russe se recroquevilla sur lui-même, se roulant en boule alors que Yao sortait de sa torpeur, horrifié devant la réaction de Ivan.

Il rampa jusqu'au corps tremblant de son amant, tentant de faire taire le désir qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre, sans succès. Le chinois s'allongea près du plus grand, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps et embrassant son épaule.

- Tu es magnifique. Sublime. J'adore ce que tu me fais je _t'adore_, aru.

Les paroles réconfortantes du chinois finirent par avoir raison de la peur panique de Ivan qui se détendit petit à petit, sentant l'érection de son amant contre son dos et la sienne réagir au touché. Il se retourna lentement vers Yao qui lui adressa un sourire doux avant de l'embrasser tout aussi doucement. Le russe acheva de se détendre dans l'étreinte et le brun reprit le contrôle de leur échange, baissant lentement le pantalon du plus grand sans se soucier du corps musclé qui se raidissait, sans se soucier des cicatrices qui zébraient aussi ses jambes.

Une fois le pantalon baissé, il déchaussa Ivan de ses bottes de cuir qu'il jeta au loin, suivies du pantalon. Yao remonta alors vers la bosse qui déformait le boxer de Ivan, la caressant doucement au travers du tissu et souriant au fur et à mesure que le plus grand réagissait à ses gestes. Puis il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique du boxer noir avant de le faire glisser sur les hanches pâles de la nation russe, révélant son membre dressé. Yao leva la tête pour voir Ivan, les yeux pleins de larmes, prêt à subir un rejet dégoûté comme si c'était la chose que Yao s'apprêtait à faire.

Le chinois remonta jusqu'à son visage, caressant dans son mouvement l'érection du russe pour venir embrasser ses lèvres et lui glisser encore une fois à l'oreille à quel point il le trouvait beau. Puis Yao redescendit le long de son torse, ses mains glissant comme des fantômes sur la peau pâle du russe, lui arrachant des grognements.

L'une des nations les plus puissantes du monde lui appartenait et n'avait pas l'air prêt à se débattre. Un sentiment de puissance indescriptible prit possession de Chine. Ainsi qu'un formidable instinct de protection qui lui donnait envie de serrer Russie dans ses bras jusqu'à l'étouffer. Et c'était peut-être ce qu'il allait faire d'ailleurs.

La chambre sentait le sexe et la transpiration, les couvertures étaient tombées en boule au sol, mêlées aux vêtements abandonnés. Sur le lit aux draps défaits, Russie était allongé sur le dos, le bas passé autour des hanches de Yao, lui-même la tête posée sur le torse meurtri de son amant. Du bout des doigts, le chinois caressait les cicatrices violacées, embrassant de temps en temps une marque rouge et brûlante.

- Comment peux-te me trouver beau, Yao ?

- Parce que tu es chacune de ces cicatrices et qu'elles sont toi, autant que tes cheveux ou que tes yeux que j'adore tout de toi. Et elles font partie de toi, alors je les adore aussi. Elles prouvent à quel point tu es une nation pleine de valeurs, vaillante et combative. Et j'adore tout de toi, tu sais, aru. Ça en fait partie aussi.

Russie ne répondit rien. Mais alors que Chine remontait vers son visage pour l'embrasser, il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Avec un sourire, il posa ses lèvres sur la perle salée, emportant avec lui les vestiges des temps passés.


End file.
